punishment
by rottel-da-MAX
Summary: when naruto and sasuke are cought sparring without permission they're sent to wash their former classroom as punishment but in the lonely classroom...Naruxfemsasu NO YAOI go ahead keep flaming  i'll take'em


**Punishment**

Okay fellow readers this story is mainly about naruto and (female) sasuke being sent to clean their former academy room as punishment for fighting without permission to spar, but in the empty classroom things get hot .ONESHOT!!

NaruxFEMsasu NOT YAOI (seriously that's disgusting)

This is not during the time skip all of them are still during their genin phases

LEMONSLEMONSLEMONSLEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the village of kohonagakure or more specifically training ground seven we can see our favorite heroes…OH…and sakura (a/n: whoops forgot her) once again waiting desperately for their tardy sensei, kakashi the copycat ninja. During those boring two hours of wait time sakura sat frustrated and angry at her tardy sensei and naruto and sasuke (a/n remember she is a female) arguing.

"Dammit sensei's always tardy and I'm tired of his lame excuses!!!" the hyper-blond stated.

"Augh be quiet idiot you're giving me a headache" the uchiha girl said irritated.

(a/n: Oops sorry forgot to describe sasuke)The uchiha was always popular around the boys (even though she never acknowledged their presence) with her long black flawless hair that reached to her upper back and also with her unique style of clothing. She sported a fish net shirt that required no bra so underneath she wore nothing, but over it she wore a short black top with the uchiha symbol in the back that had an extended collar that allowed some cleavage to be seen and considering her age her breasts where generously big…OH!!! That's right the story. The shirt also covered **only** the top part of her torso and left her stomach area semi-exposed thanks to the fishnet shirt that she wore underneath that covered part of it, on her arms she wore bandages that covered her hand like finger-less gloves all the way to just underneath her elbows (like lee), she also wore black skin-tight shorts (like sakura) that left her voluptuous legs semi-exposed and your standard ninja shoes on her feet.

"And why should I listen to you" yelled naruto getting as close to her face as possible… This was pretty close.

"B-B-Because I-I'll kick your ass if you d-d-don't" said the now nervous girl trying to hide her furious blush at naruto's sudden proximity.

'_Dammit sasuke control yourself you've behaved like this around him since_ _**that **__happened you can't go like this every time he gets close'_

If you're are wondering what happened that got sasuke to become hinata's sudden twin then boy oh boy did you ever come to the right author (makes hand signs).

**Flashback no jutsu!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In the academy where our two genin started we __find ourselves in the day when iruka will announce the teams, naruto is currently staring at sasuke who glared back at him silently._

'_What is up with this girl every time it's "Oh sasu-chan you're so pretty want to go out" or "sasuke is the strongest in our class she's such a role-model" I don't see what is the big deal' thought the confused demon container_

"_Oh man this is great I'm finally a ninja" said a boy who by standing up pushed naruto into sasuke._

_Suddenly the whole world froze and everybody was quiet even sakura as the "couple" kissed_

_Sasuke suddenly froze__ as she saw the position that both of them were in: naruto's lips were currently on hers and his hands were currently firmly groping her for support, so in response she did the only logical thing that a girl would do._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"_

_She__ screamed as she punched naruto into the floor._

"_Damn sasuke I'm sorry it was an accident" but sasuke remained flushed and frozen._

_Naruto being the oblivious dork he is just scoffed"pft whatever"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FLASHBACK END!!!**

"Ha ha kick my ass? I can beat you any time of the day sasuke" said the incredulous blond being cocky of his skills.

"Oh yeah, prove it dobe" said the uchiha shaking off her blush.

"Guys you can't fight until kakashi-sensei approves a sparring match" said the kiss-up pink haired girl.

"Stay out of this haruno, kakashi probably isn't going to know since he is probably late **again**" said the irritated uchiha.

"Yeah sakura-chan he's probably late and won't find out" added naruto.

"Oh yeah care to bet on that" said a voice that the two did not wanted to hear.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Yelled both the uzumaki and the uchiha.

"So I won't find out will I?" kakashi stated.

"Kakashi w-we"

"No need to explain, sparring without my approval hmm? Looks that I have to punish you two troublemakers".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I hate it when I have to clean this classroom all by myself" Iruka stated as he swiped some sweat out of his forehead, then he saw kakashi and team seven approach him."Kakashi, what are you doing here with naruto sakura and sasuke?"

"These two were about to spar without my permission so you now got yourself a couple of janitors" kakashi answered.

"What"

"Oh very well kakashi, naruto can't you just behave, and sasuke I really can't believe you did something like this"iruka said "well then, you two can just start by cleaning the desks" said iruka as he left the two alone.

"Great this is all your fault dobe" said the girl as she picked up a sponge and started to clean a desk.

"WHAT!? How is it my fault? You're the one who challenged me to a spar" answered an angry naruto "damn, no wonder iruka hates to do this it's so hot I need some ramen"(a/n: which is hot) naruto added as he took off his jacket revealing a tight black shirt underneath it that hugged his torso.

'_Holy shit naruto is more well built than I thought I guess all those years of training excessively finally paid off just look at those-w-wait what am I thinking, I can't fantasize about__** him**__ or his dreamy biceps- oh crap I'm at it again' _sasuke was up to this point mentally slapping herself.

Naruto was right now looking at the crazy girl suspiciously"huh?" _'what is up with her, she acting like she's talking to herself' _sasuke now was fully aware that naruto was looking at her like she was crazy.

"EEP" she squeaked as she picked up the sponge and like lighting shot to another desk.

Naruto then noticed that sasuke was bending uncomfortably low to reach more of the desk and he also noticed that her now wet top was clinging to her fishnet covered breasts that were now smushed up against the desk almost popping out of her shirt, put that together with the fact that she was bend over in a doggy style position giving naruto a good view of her ass and you have a hot demon container and a hot demon itself.

"Damn" was all naruto could say.

"**Damn" **was all kyuubi could say.

Sasuke who noticed this turned around to see naruto gawking at her ass '_he's actually staring at my body, what should I do?' _"hey n-naruto-kun, are you staring at me" shesaid in a surprisingly soft voice.

'_Oh crap, busted' _naruto thought as he waited for his impending doom.

"Ano, naruto-kun, answer me" still no trace of doom in her voice.

Then something clicked inside naruto's mind "wa-wait –**Kun**, did you just say naruto-**kun"**

"Well y-yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Well is just that you have never considered me as someone close to you" naruto replied.

"Well, what do you think of me?" she asked hopefully

"Well to be truthful you always act like a stuck up jerk"

"Oh" she said sadly.

Naruto saw this and asked if she was okay, he hated to see a girl sad "Ano, sasu-chan you okay?"

Now sasuke was surprised "did you just call me sasu-chan naruto-kun"

"Well anything wrong with that" naruto asked

Now sasuke got a devious idea in her mind and grinned "No not at all, it just surprised me a little"

Sasuke was now walking with a sensual taste towards** her** naruto-kun. Naruto was now a very nervous demon container and sweating. "Sasu-chan what's wrong".

"Nothing's wrong naruto-kun just relax, ne?" she said as she approached him and ran her hands along his well toned chest through his tight shirt. She added now a sensual purr as she pushed him down on the wet desk.

"Sasu-cha" naruto was about to shout but sasuke's lips left him speechless as she claimed his lips as his own. She traveled further down his body massaging his skin with soft hands that worked magic on his hormones.

"Shh naruto-kun be quiet let me pleasure you my love" she was now about to remove his shirt when naruto stopped her "S-stop sasu-chan, don't go any further"

"What's wrong naruto-kun?" Asked the now worried girl

"There's something that you shouldn't see"

"What did something happen to you!!!?"

"No i-it's just that" Naruto tried to explained through his incoming tears.

"What"

"You know the kyuubi right" sasuke nodded "well it did not got killed, the yondaime sealed it inside me.

"So?" Sasuke asked as if it didn't affect her "I still love you my naruto-kun, that doesn't make **you** a demon" sasuke said without a doubt in her heart.

"So it's okay for you" sasuke just nodded "I won't judge you naruto-kun, I love you".

Naruto overjoyed just kissed her and returned her affections with equal intensity "I love-mmm- you sasu-chan you're not like-mmm- everybody else"naruto said as he made out with sasuke with passion.

"Naruto-haa-kun take-haaaa-me here" she moaned as she took off her top and fishnet shirt freeing her breasts.

"sasu-chan we can't we're too young for thi-WHOA!" naruto instantly froze as he saw the two pillows that were sasuke's breasts.

"Naruto-kun don't worry I know many effective birth control techniques you shouldn't worry, kunoichis know this things you know" she added with a seductive wink.

"But still sex at this age seems a little unorthodox".

"HAVE YOU ACTUALLY SEEN HOW MANY STORIES OUT THERE CONTAIN THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF MINOR SEX SCENES!!!?".

"W-well yeah".

"Then don't worry naruto-kun, I can't get pregnant with my advanced birth control jutsus" she reassured him.

Sasuke then went to take off his shirt and with a quick flick she discarded the troublesome piece of clothing. She then went to lick every crevice of his body dragging her breasts along his abdomen causing a sensation that naruto loved so much.

" ah sasu-chan your breasts, can I touch them?" naruto asked.

"Hmm? Why yes naruto kun do whatever you want with them, this is my first time but I want to experience it with fully, so they're all yours" she said as she approached him pushing her breasts against his face.

"**GO KIT GO, GO KIT GO, MAKE PAPA PROUD!!!"**

Ignoring the horny kyuubi naruto then proceeded to caress and massage her tits "AAAAAHHHHH!!! Naruto-kun please harder, hold them tighter!!!" she begged in a shrill voice, naruto has never seen this side of her begging for more completely at his feet, it intoxicated him.He then gave them an experimental lick "That's it, right there baby suck them all you want"sasuke pleaded with lust evident in her voice urging him to go farther than this.

"naruto-kun" she whispered in pants, in her sweet, soft voice "lie down on-(pant)- the desk for me, ne"

naruto did as he was told and saw sasuke going low to his pants and then she starts to undo them and he gets alarmed "sasu-chan w-what are you-OHHHHH!!!" he groaned out as sasuke to rub through his boxers. "Naruto-kun do you not want me to pleasure you" she said as she took **it **out and started to stroke him at slow and steady pace.

"Ng ahh guhhhhhhh" was all his weak mouth could come up with as she stroked at a fast pace all of a sudden "come on naruto-kun, enjoy it baby, I'll pleasure you for as long and as fast as you want me to, but for now let me kick it up a notch" she said as she took him into his mouth.

"Sasu-chan keep going i-i-it f-f-feels so gooood" naruto had to believe he was in total ecstasy, the tightness that he felt when she applied suction to his member and the warmth of her mouth drove him mad.

"SASU-CHAN I'M GONNA m-m-m-m-m G-GUH!!!" he grunted loudly as he emptied him self in sasuke's mouth.

"Mmmm guh naruto-kun you gave me a lot of your sperm" naruto's face only went red as hinata's "sasu-chan where did you learn how to do that".

"Katon-jutsus is not the only thing that this girl knows" she answered with a hot wink as she approached him on all fours and kissed him.

"naruto-kun I want you to take me now I want to become a woman but only with you" she said as she lied down beside him and took off her pants and panties leaving herself bare.

"Sasu-chan" he muttered as he positioned himself, his face close to hers.

"naruto-kun" she spoke softly as she kissed him one more time before going all the way.

He thrusted inside of her and broke through taking her virginity with it.

"AHHHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!!" she screamed as she experienced the pain that she knew would come first.

"SASU-CHAN are you hurt" he asked worried.

"No naruto-kun, pain always comes in a woman's first time but soon later she's overcomed with unholy pleasure so please continue" she reassured him with a loving smile.

He nodded and thrusted deeper and could continue without worry as he experienced pleasure like never before.

"GUH SASU-CHAN!!!" he groaned as he pump into her pussy continuously.

"AH, YES, YES, YES FUCK ME HARD!!!"

After a good time of pumping into her naruto finally was about to climax and so was sasuke.

"NARUTO-KUN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"SASU-CHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

They both came, exploding onto each other, then naruto collapsed beside sasuke and she frenched him.

"That was amazing" she contemplated dreamily all the while looking to the ceiling

"God sasu-chan you felt amazing soooooooooo tight and warm".

"Don't say that I'm embarrassed" she said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"hehehe, so what do we do now?"he asked

"Well obviously you know that we can't tell sakura or kakashi about this and I guess you found yourself a girlfriend and a lover fox boy" she said as she pressed her breasts against his chest and rubbed them all over his torso.

Naruto was now starting to get a nose bleed "sasu-chan we should change and finish cleaning" he said

"Oh fuck, the cleaning, I forgot about that"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day a joyous kiba was looking for sasuke to ask her out on a date

"Ah today is a precious day to ask out the beauty, sasuke out"he commented to himself as he looked for sasuke around the village.

'_Aw man I can't find her any where, oh yeah, the training grounds'_

as kiba approached th training grounds he heard stange noises he figured them out asd moans hisses and groans he inspected a couple of bushes only to find his greatest nightmare come true.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"he screamed as he ran like a madman into the village.

Later a sweaty, naked naruto pulled himself out of an equally naked sasuke's grip

"Oh crap what do we do?" naruto asked slightly worried.

"Oh forget about him here entertain yourself with these" sasuke said as she mushed her breasts against his face.

Oh well

**END**


End file.
